The invention relates to a steering mechanism for a motor vehicle, including a steering wheel which is connected by way of a shaft to a steering gear.
DE 35 27 236 A1 discloses a steering mechanism which includes a pinion and a steering rack arranged in a steering gear housing. A friction structure is provided for absorbing shocks effective on the steering rack. In this way, rotational steering wheel vibrations caused by wheel flutter are dampened. The friction structure comprises an engagement ring arranged on the steering wheel shaft and a friction disc pressed against the engagement ring. The engagement force is determined by a spring under tension.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an arrangement for damping oscillations in vehicle steering systems which do not need additional friction structures.